Trial of Devastation
by Forde
Summary: ahahaha reply to KellyCRocker's fic again w im such a leech ANyway... Kyle has cheated, forde has murdered. The trial begins...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ah yes w another response to "The open book." This time Chapter 14. I should probably stop getting so upset over kyles actions… but I can't help it! DX Anyway… enjoy!

**Trial of devastation**

_Kyle._

That name tasted bitter on fordes tongue, and the very thought of the green haired man made his blood boil. It seemed the name Kyle was a synonym for 'traitor.'

Forde paced about the forest he'd taken refuge in. It was dangerous, but he'd run away from the army for a while and hidden himself in a forest fairly far from the camp. He couldn't face anyone right now. Especially not Kyle. His lover- no, ex-lover had fallen for that Pegasus knight… Syrene, was it? An ugly woman if Forde had ever seen one. The thought of Kyle making love to her… It made Forde sick to the stomach. What was it that Kyle found so attractive about her? What did she have that he didn't!?

Just then Forde was snapped from his angry musings by a sound – A voice! The blonde took refuge behind a tree; luckily his weapon already lay there in case it was needed. Forde thought it was odd that an enemy would sound so casual – perhaps they hadn't spotted him yet….

He waited in silence, until the owner of the voice appeared – a woman. A woman Forde recognised. Syrene. Forde felt a surge of emotion at seeing the woman who had made love to Kyle again. He hated her – with every fibre of his body!

She'd spotted fordes horse and had taken it upon herself to pet the animal – Causing the cavaliers blood to boil more – Who does she think she is! He wanted to ignore it and hope she'd just go away, but something within him snapped. His hand reached for his sword and his feet slammed into the ground as he charged at the Pegasus knight – with nothing but murder in mind.

The green haired woman looked up from the horse – At first she looked afraid, but then somewhat relieved to see it was a knight of Renais. It seemed she hadn't noticed the hybrid look of pain and anger on Fordes face as he flung himself at her – mercilessly cutting into her flesh. First he took out one of her legs, watching her fall to the ground in agony; the cut was deep, as intended.

"You should worry less about your whore-ish appearance and get better armour. Not that you'll need it in hell!" Forde threw his sword down, revealing a weakness in her chest plate and cracking straight through the worn armour.

A rivulet of blood rising up out of the armour proved he'd hit his mark, and a smirk played its way onto Fordes face. He had no regrets now. She was gone, with not a chance to protest, or a scream to haunt him. _Easy. _

He now had one final thing to do…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahh how unusual… a story with more than one chapter, from me. Good goddess I must have been angry XD anyway enjoy!

**Trial of devastation – Chapter 2**

Forde was sat on the cold hard floor of the cell he'd been thrown in. He'd been here for what seemed like forever, but anyone on the outside could tell you it'd been a week. Forde had eaten nothing and occasionally sipped some water – it was a wonder he was still able to move really. He'd spent the past week in a state of numbness, thinking back over the events…

"_I've killed her." _

"_Forde! I was so worried about you, where did you go!?" _

"_I killed her Kyle. Your lover."_

"_What are you talking about? Forde!?"_

"_You loved her, didn't you? I couldn't take it."_

"…_Forde, don't say a word to anyone about what you've done, alright?"_

Forde laughed to himself quietly. Kyle had never lied, especially not to his kingdom, and yet… That day he'd been prepared to lie…just for Forde.

"_You're too late to say that… Ephraim granted me a final goodbye."_

"_Shit! Forde! You idiot!"_

He smiled to himself before bringing his knees to his chest a little. It really was a final goodbye… He'd been waiting a week for today; he was going to be hanged for murder.

"It's a relief…I won't have to face Kyle again..." He sighed to himself, resting his head back against the wall and closing his eyes with a small smile. "I just wish I could tell you, that I still love you, after everything."

"I could tell them for you…" Forde didn't open his eyes or so much as twitch in response, he already knew who it was. Of course Kyle would come and see him. The green haired knight knew he wouldn't rest easy until Forde forgave him.

"No thanks." Came a monotonic reply – Forde had a lot to say to Kyle, but it all seemed so pointless now. Even if they could make the whole situation better, it meant nothing. Soon Forde would be on the platform, waiting for the hatch to open and his breath to be drawn from him.

"I can't let you die, Forde!" Kyle blurted. He sounded not angry, but distressed. He had no idea what to do – Forde was in a state of uncaring – Probably wishing the death sentence would hurry and be done. Too bad it wouldn't…Kyle had begged, rather pitifully, in front of the King for a chance to speak with his life-long partner first. It couldn't end like this! "Don't throw away your life so easily! Just think what will happen to everyone you leave behind!"

"When you say that… it doesn't mean a thing anymore. I know you can easily replace me with any female. You proved that." Forde replied – His voice was quiet now, he had no desire to speak with Kyle about this subject, although he knew the man would try and force it out of him.

"I already told you…that was a mistake and I…I want to make it up to you!" Kyle panicked a little. He hated this side of Forde – It wasn't even a shadow of the man's former brightness. He'd never seem defeated, regardless of the situation, and he always had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Nothing can erase what you did, Kyle." He remarked gloomily. "Just get out and let me enjoy my last few hours. Alone."

Those words stung Kyle. They felt worse than anything the blonde could have done to him. Kyle would have much rather earned himself a punch in the face, than the request to get out. Forde probably did only have a few hours left, and that was the worst part…

"As you wish…" Kyle left the cell, his face to the floor. He moved down the corridor, reminiscing on the week's events. Syrenes burial had been yesterday, but Kyle didn't attend. Instead he'd sat in the holding place, watching Forde mold himself into this empty shell.

Kyle was roused from his thoughts as another person collided with his shoulder. He pushed past them, turning back for a moment to glare before his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Shit!" The executioner hadn't been expected for another few hours at least! Why was he here so early!? Kyle had no time for another thought as he instinctively grabbed the masked man and slammed his fist into the executioners face –knocking him out cold.

He threw the body aside, only concerned for Fordes safety – after all, he still loved the man, and ran back towards Fordes cell.

"I'm going to save you!"

A/N: ahhh kyle you idiot! Well hope you enjoyed 3 you'll have to wait till next time to find out what happens to Forde


End file.
